


It begins

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: The origin of a Kade.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	It begins

Jaana sat on the floor of the bathroom, sobbing for the end of her brief life. Her sister, Linnea, tall, slender, beautiful, smart, was immune. Of course. She, short, dumpy, ugly, slow, was not. Of course. She would die horribly or … persist … horribly while her sister lived on happily. Of course. Wasn't it always that way, Linnea happy and Jaana miserable?

In time, the voices spoke. In time, Jaana answered.

Things … changed.


End file.
